


Someone of That Magnitude

by slasher48



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Anna, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., Episode: s05e13 The Song Remains the Same, F/F, F/M, Memory Alteration, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasher48/pseuds/slasher48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna doesn't find the Winchesters, but she does find Jo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone of That Magnitude

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings below.

She goes into The Roadhouse looking for the Winchesters, reluctant but resigned, and there’s a lovely blonde.

Jo Harvelle, she reads from the woman’s soul, and not just a name but a beauty and strength. Appeal, she’s got so much appeal, and Anna finds herself leaning on the bar asking for a beer that won’t do _anything_ before she’s thought about it. They’re making conversation before too long, and Jo laughs long and hard at Anna’s joke about her former professor (in her former life, as a human—that takes so much getting used to, even if it doesn’t hurt like it maybe should), her drink sloshing over the sides of her cup as she shakes with mirth.

“She’s _never_ heard someone say that to her, Jo, _never_. I thought she was going to explode.” Jo’s chuckles peter out with one mighty slap on the bar top and then she ducks down when a stocky brunette woman, her mother, glares from down the bar. Anna’s enraptured. She hasn’t felt something like this since the Righteous Man, if not before, in college, with her first girlfriend, the Criminal Justice major: they were going to change the _world_ , once upon a fantasy in freshman year. Jo feels like someone of that magnitude, someone that _amazing_. She wants to taste that again.

“I don’t really have a place to stay tonight,” she says, soft, leaning away from Ellen, momentarily forgetting she’s not surrounded by anyone who can overhear the way she’s become used to again. Jo’s smile burns hotter and she bobs behind the bar, grabbing a rag to wipe across the wood between them. That smile spelled trouble, and Anna’s not discouraged.

“I’ve got a couch…or you could. The bed’s not uncomfortable.” Jo’s pink tongue brushes her bottom lip. Anna wants to kiss her. She nods, almost too eagerly, leaning in, covering her grin with another long draught.

They end up on the ‘not uncomfortable’ bed a few hours later, legs tangled, tongues gentle and worshipful. It’s unfortunate that her grace is fighting so hard to tamp down on the feelings, because Jo _knows_ what she’s doing. Her calloused hand slides high up Anna’s thigh, and Anna sighs heavily, draping her ankle over one honey-golden calf.

Breathing hard, Anna bites across Jo’s jaw and clutches her side. “You’re perfect,” she whispers, and Jo looks away fast, a blush spreading over her cheeks, twitches her fingers—probably to distract, and it _works_. Anna moans, sincere compliment set aside for the rush of pleasure she forcibly shoves her grace away from, reveling in it and _shaking_.

“C’mon, smart girl, give it up for me, c’mon,” Jo mumbles, driving her fingers in at wonderful angles, thumb rubbing tight circles on Anna’s clit. Anna writhes, jerks a little, her toes curling, and nuzzles her nose into Jo’s bare shoulder, whimpering. Jo works even harder, curling their bodies closer together with a tug of her heel, gripping Anna’s ass in one hand to hold her in place while she _presses_ until there’s nothing but _bliss_ and everything contracts at once while Anna pants loudly and flexes wildly around Jo’s fingers, hips rolling.

“That’s a girl,” Jo says, nearly a moan, and Anna pushes over top of her, wincing as the position moves the fingers, until Jo pulls them out and she can settle, still molten inside with the leftovers.

 _I’m no girl anymore, sweetheart_ , she thinks, and proceeds to show Jo just how good it can get when breathing’s not a biological mandate. There’s screaming involved, babbled _pet_ names, and shudders of aftershock for _minutes_. The two of them don’t stop coming for _hours_ , until they’re so sated and sore that Anna has to heal them a bit just to get Jo to sleep.

In the morning, Anna leaves Jo the encounter but not her name, figuring Dean’s not the type to go into detail and neither of them will coordinate before she can lose either or both of their trust forever. It’s strategically sound, but when she kisses the sweaty, smooth forehead and brushes the hair back as the memory fades, sadness threatens anyway.

It turns out both of them will die before they ever see each other again, so she never even gets to explore why.

**Author's Note:**

> Cunnilingus/Finger-Fucking, past allusions to het.


End file.
